


Push and Pull

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not-too-explicit sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ She lives for these moments, when his hands are everywhere and nowhere at once, caressing her and cherishing her. She does the same to him, when she can, but she finds her raven-haired lover prefers to control when it comes to their little exchanges. ~</p><p>My first published fic ever on Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Simple smut, from Hanji's point of view for the most part.

It's so hot, sweat flows down her skin in rivulets and she gasps for air. However, the heat is not from the weather, but rather from her lover, who places firm, open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone. She feels as though liquid fire spreads from every place he touches, and she lets out a moan when his fingers dip into her down below. She lives for these moments, when his hands are everywhere and nowhere at once, caressing her and cherishing her. She does the same to him, when she can, but she finds her raven-haired lover prefers to control when it comes to their little exchanges.

His name slips from her tongue and she throws her head against the pillow, gasping desperately as he latches onto her collarbone. Her hips move to meet his hand, silently pleading for more, and he is happy to give it to her. His fingers curl within, in that special way that only he can manage, touching that one spot that makes her lose all control. Her back arches involuntarily and she lets out a breathless cry as she comes undone beneath him. She can feel him smirk against her neck at that, and it makes her cheeks bloom with color. She knows how enjoyable it is to listen to your partner gasp and beg for more, or say your name in hushed, desperate moans. So she can't blame him for taking pride in pleasuring her.

His sharp, grey eyes meet hers, and she breaks into a smile, running her fingers through his damp hair. The room starts to feel cold, but his body radiates heat. She can already feel the sheen of sweat on his pale skin, and he hasn't even begun. The night is only just beginning, she surmises. And he leans in to capture her mouth with his own, expertly dominating her in that regard as well. "Levi..." she tugs him forward, a begging whine evident in her voice.

"I know." he whispers, spreading her legs to the side and settling between them. She raises her hips again to grind on his erection and he lets out a choked laugh, hands reaching to steady her so he can press into her soft folds. She lets out sharp breaths as her inner walls part willingly for him. The soles of her feet press impatiently into the dimples of his lower back and pull him forward.

He hilts and presses his forehead to hers, hands tightening their grasp on her hips, and he gently thrusts into her. She grips the hair at his nape as he moves, her skin peppering in gooseflesh in anticipation for the climax of their union. He likes to start slow, gentle, even tantalizing. Always growing into a fast, rough, but no less pleasurable experience. She's determined over the past few years that he likes roughness when it comes to the bedroom. And she doesn't mind, in fact, she shares the sentiment after a time.

She likes hearing him pant, sometimes voicing his feeling with the slightest murmur of her name, or even just a restrained grunt. He's not one to show emotion if he can help it, but she doesn't mind. It makes the moments where he can't help but express himself special. "Ha...Hanji..." her name manages to push past his lips, broken and barely audible, but she hears it nonetheless, and it causes her to smile.

She lets out another moan as he begins to become erratic, gasping beside her ear. And when he finally spills she bites down on her lip, only to stifle her cry when she feels her lower muscles spasm with pleasure. She wraps her arms tightly around him when he relaxes flush against her chest, nose buried in her damp hair. The room is cooling again, but she doesn't notice much anymore. Her hands trace unknown messages on his back and her neck tilts when he presses his lips against it.

He shifts and they move to lay side by side. His strong arm pulling her by the waist to spoon against him. She wiggles to become comfortable and grasps his arm, hugging it to her chest and giggling when he caresses her collarbone with a finger. His opposite arm reaches towards the apex of her thighs, a thumb massaging her inner thigh lazily.

She knows that it's not over yet, he's likely preparing for a second round. So she spreads her legs again and grasps his hand tighter, moaning when he follows through and returns his fingers to her folds. He likes to go until he's exhausted, she's known this for some time. And she wonders if it's to keep night terrors away. She knows it works for her, perhaps it's the same for him.

His lips are on her shoulder as his fingers move within her, and she pants again as she reaches her climax. Rather quickly, as she is already aroused and that small bundle of nerves is still swollen and sensitive. She relaxes after the tensing of her muscles and her head falls back onto the pillow. Her damp hair lands partially upon her face, and she sighs as he brushes it away.

"Tired?" he asks.

She inhales deeply and closes her eyes, "Yes." she breathes.

" _Too_ tired?" he accentuates his question by lightly stroking the side of her breast, giving her chills and causing her to shudder. She debates saying yes, but the thought of once more is just too tempting, and she bites her lip with a smile. "Is that a no?" he kisses just below her ear.

"Yes." she giggles.

He hums and rolls her onto her stomach, moving to support himself on his arms above her. _'Oh...oh.'_ she realizes his intentions and she is suddenly _very_ glad she didn't say yes. He lips are on her back, caressing her spine, and she lets out a loud moan when she feels his tongue on her skin. Her hips are propped up by her knees in seconds, pressing insistently against his arousal.

"Patience." he murmurs, leaning over her and suckling on the back of her neck. She gasps and arches into his touch, feeling one of his hands fondling her meager breast. His other hand is reaching around her hips, rubbing gently yet again in her folds

"L-Levi... _ahhh_..." she moans, her hands grasp the pillow desperately and she presses her forehead to it. She's begging again, as she's done countless times since they began. He hushes her, nudging her knees farther apart on the mattress. He barely has time to begin before she presses backwards, spearing herself on him with a low moan.

"F-fuck Hanji!" Levi stutters, she knows he likes going slow, but he supposes it's his own fault for delving too much into foreplay. Her movement nearly makes him fall over, he was so unprepared, and hearing her snicker makes him roll his eyes. He doesn't give her much time to laugh, as he's suddenly pulling out and slamming quite audibly back into her.

She shudders and presses backwards, encouraging him to continue. This is one position where she can't stand him being gentle, it feels so much better when he's ravaging her from behind. She has her fetishes as well, she supposes. And he knows it, his hands grasp her none-too-gently, and she can feel possible bruises for tomorrow where his fingers dig into her hips. She doesn't mind, she needs it. "Faster." she gasps.

"Tch.." he scoffs, though his breath is already heavy, he doesn't usually take orders unless it's from superior command. But here they are fairly equal, despite his tendency to dominate, she also has her ways. So he doesn't argue with her demand, and proceeds to quicken his pace. She huffs loudly, her fingers flexing in the fabric of the pillow with each thrust.

Her voice breaks halfway through a cry of pleasure when his fingers find her clit again, and she's already come undone beneath him. She supposes it's from the foreplay, and the fact that she's already cum four times tonight. He's not done yet, though, and she gasps lightly as he finishes himself off, thrusting roughly until he finally releases for the last time that night. His forehead is against her sweat-drenched back. She can feel droplets of the same liquid falling from his face and onto her skin.

He breaths heavily and makes no move to leave her, only doing so when he's too soft to stay. Her hips collapse against the mattress and she blinks her tired eyes as he kisses her shoulder. By God she is tired, and fully contented, but she wonders if he is? "Levi?" she murmurs, feeling him still worshipping her back with his tongue and lips.

"Hmm?" he hums, his voice husky and rough, as though grating against his throat on its way out.

' _Yes, he's tired.'_ she thinks to herself, rolling onto her back. She opens her arms for him and welcomes his collapse. He's finally ready for sleep, and she's glad, she doesn't think she could keep her eyes open for much longer. "I love you." is murmured from his lips as he shuffles to lay beside her before he succumbs to sleep.

She smiles, the room is finally cool, and she tugs the blanket over their bodies. She remembers a time where she never imagined hearing him say that, when he always kept quite during these activities. What a long way they've come. She takes some time to admire his sleeping face, so calm and contented, and very much different from when he is awake. His usual, dull, emotionless expression replaced by an almost childish purse of his lips and cheeks pressed against the pillow. She presses her lips to his nose, brushes his hair away from his face and says "I love you too." laying her head beneath his chin and closing her eyes. She falls asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat, and the gentle puffs of air on her head from his quiet breathing.


End file.
